My Sister and my Girlfriend
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: Hermione proposes some blindfolding, but Ron finds that he's in for a surprise.


Not a stolen story; my old account got yanked, this is an old story of mine I'm reposting.

The day Hermione came to the Burrow, Ron had made every effort to look his best. He even washed behind his ears, just to make sure nothing went wrong, that there was no insignificant aspect of his appearance she could nitpick, that could drive her into anal-retentive insanity in the heat of the moment. He didn't have to, of course, as Hermione managed to ignore the little things when her body was heating up, but he didn't want to risk it, and it didn't hurt.

She was coming to see the Quidditch World Cup championship. That was the cover story, at least. She was coming considerably earlier than Harry for a good reason, a reason his parents didn't quite grasp, but were obvious to the Weasley kids. He and Hermione had been apart too long, and it would be so great to finally have some private time, which they wouldn't have when Harry was around.

When Hermione arrived a little after lunch, they wasted no time in getting her luggage up and into Ginny's room. They unpacked her stuff in relative silence, wanting to get everything done quickly so they could get onto Ron's bed, to where the real fun would be had. Ron's shorts were rather strained as his erection raged against his clothes. He looked at Hermione, and even in her totally unassuming, rather bland clothes that didn't flaunt anything, he could only think of doing unspeakable things to her. The mental image of her spread out on his bed, her face gripped with sheer ecstasy while they made sweet, sweet love was almost too much for him to handle, and his only possible action was to move faster, get this done so they could get to the lovemaking soon.

As he began stuff her clothes into the dresser sloppily and without any real placement or care for them remaining folder, Hermione slid up behind him slowly, her hand diving into his shorts. She pulled him close as he gasped, her hand wrapping around his cock and moving it painfully slowly up and down.

"You're hard already," she whispered into his ear, making him shudder. "What do you say we do it right here? On your little sister's bed while she's off doing the dishes?"

"But she could come in at any moment," he whimpered as she jacked him off. Truth be told, he wasn't the one doing any ravishing. Hermione topped him, hard, and he knew it was only a matter of time. What Hermione wanted, Hermione eventually got. Every time.

"Exactly. The risk of being caught will make it even better." As she spoke, she pulled her hand from his cock as her other reached into her pocket, pulling out a blindfold. She wrapped it around his head before he had any reaction time and pushed him onto the bed.

Ron hit the bed with a dull thud as he lay there, totally defenseless. He lay there for a moment, not sure what was going on, until finally he felt his pants and boxers be pulled down. A hand wrapped around the base of his shaft as lips wrapped around his head, eliciting a long, drawn-out sigh from him as they began to go.

But something felt...off. The hand seemed smaller, gentler in its grasp, and thought the tongue work reached levels of pure bliss seconds in, the oral skills certainly weren't Hermione's. Of course, they were still damn good, making him moan as the hot, wet mouth devoured more of his cock, the hand jacking off the base.

He was used to Hermione's tricks, and this was probably just another one of hers. He couldn't see, which was normal, but he knew damn well that, at any moment, Ginny could walk in and see him blindfolded on her bed with Hermione sucking him off, and that was a terrifying prospect.

And when he realized the true implications, he let out an even louder moan.

Hermione was right.

He reached his hands forward, wanting to run his hands through her bushy brown hair and moan her name. When his hands reached it, though, he let out a gasp. It was smoother, silkier, miles away from Hermione's hair.

"Ginny?" he shouted out as Hermione sighed.

"Looks like he found us, Gin." Hermione pulled the blindfold away to reveal to Ron his sister, taking a long lick up his cock, and looking adorable as she did so, a sight that was both wrong and arousing in so many ways. Hermione leaned in a little. "See, Ron, you're not the only Weasley I was having fun with last year. Turns out Ginny here's a twisted little slut, one who wants to lose her cherry to, of all people, her brother."

"But, she's my sister, and...ah!"

Ron's entire cock filled Ginny's mouth as she went into overdrive, shutting him up quite nicely. Hermione got down to her knees and smiled, kissing him as his sister sloppily deep-throated him. He was...well, he was a lucky bastard, wasn't he? Much as he regretted admitting it, his sister was attractive, growing more so as days went by, and Hermione was, of course, his girlfriend, and beautiful in his eyes. The idea his sister and girlfriend met behind his back and apparently had wild lesbian sex turned him on greatly.

Then, the mental images hit. He could just imagine Ginny's head buried in her pillow, ass raised, as Hermione slammed into her with a strap-on, using the same utterly twisted dirty talk she used with him that belied her rather clean nature. His little sis, who he thought squeaky clean, moaning and crying for more, a thin coating of sweat all over her body as she took Hermione's rough fucking like an obedient little-

"Yes! I'm cumming!" Ron moaned into his girlfriend's mouth, his hands going right to Ginny's head by reflex, pushing her head down, locking it in place on his cock as he bucked forward, depositing his cum right into his sister's mouth. His sister's sweet, hot, skilled mouth.

Damn, 'Mione was right again.

Ginny looked up at him with a smile as she swallowed the last of his seed. "Good to see you've finally warmed up to me." She stepped away from him, and for the first time in years, Ron saw his sister naked. Her small breasts wouldn't have even fit in his hands, but on her they look so great. She had a little bit of red hair on her vagina, screaming to him to take her virginity, and briefly he wondered just what insane complexes his family had given him when red pubic hair was a major turn-on for him.

Breaking their kiss, Hermione's face broke into the same twisted smile she always had during sex. "Well, I guess he's not going to object, then. I guess you hit the jackpot, Ronnie." He shuddered at the nickname. "Through absolutely no effort, you've stumbled into a threesome." As she spoke, she straddled his head, facing Ginny. "But now you have to earn it. Eat me."

Ron couldn't say no. Wouldn't dare say no. He was riding high on the euphoria, the shock, the utter wrongness of the situation at hand. He felt Ginny straddle him like an expert, like Hermione did, which made this even more wrong, as it meant his girlfriend was actually prepping his sister for fucking him. Wrong, oh so very wrong, but at the same time, hot.

The hotness factor increased as his tongue slipped into Hermione's pussy, her sweet-tasting juices hitting his tongue, making him thirsty for more, as Ginny slowly sank down on his cock.

He shuddered as his sister's velvety canal engulfed him. It was slick, wet, and tight, seemingly made perfect by Hermione's toys, never one big enough to ruin the shape, making her first time perfect for her brother. Technically deflowered and primed just for him, she wasted no time beginning to bounce on his cock.

Ron moaned into Hermione's pussy as he grabbed her ass, his tongue running along her slit as she wrapped her arms around Ginny's shoulders. Ron lamented his vision being obstructed as he could hear a very sloppy kiss that he had no doubt was just about the sexiest thing imaginable. The mental image did just fine, though, as he devotedly ate out his girlfriend and thrust against his little sister, getting the best of both worlds in two very wonderful pussies.

With Hermione's tongue running along her face and her brother's penis deep inside her, Ginny was elated. It felt so good inside her, better than one of Hermione's plastic cocks, radiating warmth and affection, the feeling of clenching down on flesh so much more utterly satisfying. "Yes, Ron," she cried out before pulling Hermione back into a kiss, the right side of her face now shining in the light, slick with saliva.

The kiss was sloppy and smutty, just as Hermione liked it. She had turned the youngest Weasleys into precisely what she wanted them to be, and now the depraved threesome fun could begin. She rode Ron's tongue harder as the whole incest thing really got her going, turning her on greatly, making it all the sweeter.

His tongue continued to work with total devotion as he lapped up more of her sweet tang, her legs clutching his head, holding him in place, but he had no problems with that at all, his hands on her firm ass as he slipped a finger in, making her jump a little. She enjoyed it up there, and it was a nice little touch he added that always got her going.

"Another finger!" she demanded and he obliged before she returned to the kiss with renewed vigor.

Finny was in heaven as his brother filled her pussy with his flesh, her hands around Hermione as she bounced up and down, the constant motion adding to the bliss of the situation. She went fast as she could, all of Hermione's training leading to the one glorious moment as her filthy deed was finally done. She was losing her virginity to her brother, just as she always wanted.

It all became too much for Ron as he screamed into Hermione's pussy, his orgasm totally blindsiding him as his cock twitched and he blew his incestuous load right into his sister.

She didn't seem to mind, though, as her orgasm struck her as well. She dove for Hermione's mouth to keep herself from screaming, since she knew the sound would be heard across the town if she was allowed to make it. Her pussy clutched down on her brother's dick and thirstily accepted his seed as her own orgasm wore through her, making her body light up, accented by the cum settling inside her.

As the siblings pulled away, Hermione found herself lying on the bed, both of them spent, their combined juices beginning to drip a little from Ginny's slit.

"Hey, what are you guys doing? I haven't had my orgasm yet!"

Ron and Ginny gave each other a devious smile as they returned to bed, both sinking down to her pussy at the same time.

Hermione moaned as the two Weasleys began eating her out at once, sharing a filthy kiss as they did so. Mission accomplished, she though, as they both worked to pleasure her while reveling in their newfound sibling bonding. She couldn't wait to show these two the depths of depravity she could sink to when given two partners. 


End file.
